Benefits of the Core: 1) P30 users will have automatic web-based access to the results of their own proteomic experiments, and results from any collaborators with whom they wish to share data;2) Results will be visualized in the form of interactive graphical networks that show proteins that interact with a given protein; 3) Clicking on a given protein will initiate a search of related information on the Internet, which will be displayed as additional links on the graphical display.